


It Does Exist

by Toaverse



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aphobia, Aro week 2021, Aromantic, Fialkov and Coranda are kinda aphobic, Gen, This summary kinda sucks, aromantic asexual Krel Tarron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: When trying to confess his disinterest in relationships, Krel is instead told by his parents that such a life doesn’t exist.Luckily, friends think otherwise.
Relationships: Coranda Tarron & Fialkov Tarron & Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuck & Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Krel Tarron
Kudos: 35





	It Does Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aro week 2021!
> 
> Happy aro week everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dinner time had arrived again for the royal family of Akiridion-5, which is well deserved after a whole day of royal duties.

It is also mostly the time when Fialkov and Coranda had the time to pay attention to there children without some meeting getting in the way.

That’s how Krel experiences it, at least.

Currently, it is rather quiet at the dinner table, the only sounds hearable are those of the cutlery.

“So, how was your day, children.” Coranda asks while cutting her food into peaces, starting a conversation.

“Just as normal as always.” Aja answers, barely looking up from her plate.

Krel perfectly knows that that isn’t entirely the truth. His older sister had tried to run away again to gamble, but was stopped by their mother. The prince secretly wants their parents to address the topic and condemn Aja for it, but that is very unlikely to happen.

“How about you, son?” Fialkov asks his youngest child.

See?

“My day was fine.” Krel simply answers. “I started working on a Separatron Device, though.”

Fialkov’s only answer is a nod, not even bothering to ask any further. Krel can feel his heart break a little.

“Oh, how time flies by.” the queen comments. “Before long, you’ll will take over the throne, wed to a loved spouse with a heir of your own.”

Krel looks down at his food, trying not to cringe hearing his mother’s words. He never was interested in romantic relationships, nor saw himself in one. Family and friends are enough for him. But is he wrong for not being interested in having a spouse? Does he have to fall in love some delson like his parents always tell him?

Is there something wrong...with him?

“We aren’t there yet, mama.” Aja says, letting out a chuckle. “That’s many keltons away.”

“But it is something to look forward to.” Fialkov answers. “Marriage is one of the wonderful things in life that awaits you.”

Krel can’t help but mentally role his eyes, yet one question lingering in his mind, but he is unsure what his parents might think of it.

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“What if you don’t want to get married?” The prince asks, having gathered all his courage to do it.

“Marriage is a beautiful part of life, son.” Fialkov answers his son’s question. “You’ll experience it some delson with the right akiridion.”

“But...” Krel pauses to find the right words. “What if someone...never wants to fall in love in their life?”

Coranda and Fialkov look at each other for a few seconds, as if they just heard the idea for the first time.

“There’s no such thing as an romanceless life.” Fialkov answers sternly, as if he knows it all. “It doesn’t exist.”

Krel can feel his heart beat loudly, yet break at the same time. How could his papa say that? Sure there are akiridions who aren’t in relationships, right?

Right?

“Don’t worry, Krel. You’re just a bit confused.” Coranda tries to reassure her son. “You’ll find someone some delson.”

But he refuses to listen any more.

•+•

Dinner soon was over. The Tarron siblings where dismissed from the dinner table when their plates where empty, and both went to their own separate rooms.

Once he steps inside his room, Krel can’t help but feel awful and upset.

The tone of his papa’s answer haunts the prince’s mind. He sounded as if his word is law. That might not even be far from the truth, given that he’s the king.

‘He’s probably right...’ Krel thinks. ‘An unmarried life can’t exist when you’re a royal...’ 

He leans against the wall of his room and lets himself down to the ground, drowning in his thoughts.

‘I shouldn’t have asked it in the first place...’ he thinks, feeling even worse. ‘I should’ve waited until I met someone who I like and...’ But the prince knows that everything within him disagrees, that friends and family are enough for him. 

Krel buries his face in his two crossed arms, feeling deeply ashamed of himself.

Seklos and Gaylen, does he feel like a disappointment...

•+•

A kelton later, when he chose to stay on earth instead of going back to Akiridion-5, Krel felt free. Free from his responsibilities as a heir to the throne, free from his parents’ strict teachings, free to do whatever he liked. Free from his parents in general.

But their words still plague him.

_ “There’s no such thing as an romanceless life. It doesn’t exist.” _

_ “You’re just a bit confused.” _

“Earth to Krel.” Toby says, having noticed that his friend isn’t paying attention.

“What?” Krel asks, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Steve and I just planned going on a double date once Aja comes back.” The red head recaps the conversation he just had with the blond oaf. “We can make it a triple date if you bring someone too.”

The prince-now-king mentally roles his eyes, yet with a uncomfortable expression. Despite his parents’ words, he would sometimes expres his disgust or disinterest in romantic relationships, something he never dared on Akiridion-5. But Krel wasn’t entirely sure if earth felt the same like papa and mama did, so he would always respond vaguely,

And this wasn’t any different.

“Not interested.” Krel answers his friend’s question, hoping that both he and Steve drop the subject.

“You always say that.” Steve says, “Just tell us you’re happily single, we understand.”

Krel’s human eyes widen at hearing the oaf’s sentence before stopping in his tracks, taking a few sektons to process it. “What?” He asks. “It exists?”

Both Steve and Toby look at their friend as if he just transformed into a goblin. They look at each other for a second, then back at Krel, almost if confused.

“Of cours it does.” Toby answers, his expression changing into a conserved one. “You don’t have to be in a relationship if you don’t want to. It’s totally fine.”

“Who told you this?” Steve immediately asks, his tone sounding like he’s holding back from punching a trashcan over out of anger.

“Mama and papa did.” Krel answers, yet with a bit of difficulty, since the memory of that specific dinner aren’t that plesent for him. He looks away from his friends when he continues. “They told me that...a romanceless life doesn’t exist, and that I’ll find the right person and that I’m just confused...”

When Krel looks back at his two friends, he already sees by their expressions that they strongly disagree with his parents. Steve looks like he’s ready to throw fists at them (unfortunately for him, they’re already dead), while Toby looks to comfort his younger-brother-like friend.

“They really said that...?” Toby asks in disbelief, seeing the sadness in his akiridion friend’s eyes.

“They had NO right to!” Steve called out, not containing his anger anymore. “When I see them in the afterlife, I’ll punch those buttsnacks until they see stars...”

“Steve!” Toby calls out the blond oaf, before focusing on comforting Krel. “King-in-waiting or not, you deserve to be accepted for who you are.” 

Hearing and having processed his two friends’ reactions makes Krel crack out a smile. “Thanks...”

“No thanks.” Toby says, trying to comfort his friend. “We totally accept you. That’s what friends are for.”

Krel can feel an invisible weight being lifted off of his shoulders, feeling much better and happier then before. Feeling like he has entirely broken free from his parents.

Feeling like he can finally be himself.


End file.
